


[fanmix] Lost & Found

by faejilly (jillyfae)



Category: Books of the Raksura - Martha Wells
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Families of Choice, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillyfae/pseuds/faejilly
Summary: From exile to rescued and rescuer, from solitary to friend to Clan... a different route than expected, perhaps, but still a way to find home.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: WIP Big Bang 2020





	[fanmix] Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chase the sky into the ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066251) by [Spatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatz/pseuds/Spatz). 



* * *

* * *

##  **Lost & Found**

[[spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/60fBYGyN3F0ZuFFH7PQHdf?si=ezIS9crpRgqC1c-kvrd4kg) // [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvJ15v-gqS2cE_YJdLbiOgGQOmYOCLoza)]

**TRACK LIST**

01. **Cartography - Pt 3** / Max Richter, KiKi Layne

02. **Outside Myself** / k.d. lang

03. **Bartholomew** / The Silent Comedy

04. **MLS Anthem - Procession** / Hans Zimmer

05. **Nothing But The Water (I)** / Grace Potter & The Nocturnals

06. **Shelter** / Dorothy

07. **King** / The Amazing Devil

08. **Scorched Earth** / James Horner

09. **Brother** / Sam Tinnesz

10. **Siren Song** / Julian Moon

11. **Smokestacks** / Layla

12. **Come As You Are** / Civil Twilight

13. **Something Wild** / Lindsey Stirling, Andrew McMahon In The Wilderness


End file.
